Sengoku Iori Vs. Chuuji, Shinjirou, and Yamashita Tagosaku
Sengoku Iori Vs. Chuuji, Shinjirou, and Yamashita Tagosaku is a battle between Sengoku Iori of the Ogame School and Chuuji, Shinjirou, and Yamashita Tagosaku of the Muhou School. Prologue When Banri kills Naokotsu, the Muhou members invade and Iori is surround by three members. Iori then listens are Maniwa informs them what the Muhou School is and what their objectives were. After Gama and Zenmaru takes Naoyoshi away, Iori complains about the mess they are in after he was done saying that they are the strongest. The ones surrounding Iori tells Iori to not to move or they will have to fight him. Iori then says that they were saying something like that from the start, and then says that he was under the impression that Jinsuke would show up. Iori then says that he wanted to fight Banri but going at it with them should be interest and draws his sword while telling them to come at him. Battle The three Muhou members think able how strong Iori is, and how Iori is giving off an tremendous amount of pressure. Iori then thinks about how the three are stronger then the divine spears but Shinjirou is the strongest of them all. Iori then thinks about how Nunchunks work, and also thinks about what the other two opponents use. Iori then says that its going to be a waste, but he will have to finish this in a snap. Tagosaku then attacks and thinks about how he is going to show Iori his bojutsu. Iori then stops the attack with the tip of his sword, which Tagosaku is shocked by what happened. Iori then asks for the guys name, which Tagosaku tells him. Iori then tells Tagosaku that he gives him a three out of ten and that Tagosaku should die with confidence. Iori then cuts Tagosaku in half, which Shuuji is shocked by this. Shinjirou then thinks that its going to be fun and attack with Saishigeki, his strongest and fastest attack. Shinjirou is then shocked that Iori had dodged, which Iori compliments Shinjirou's nunchucks and gives him a four. Iori then attacks, which wounds Shinjirou even through he is wearing chain mail. Iori is then shocked by the fact Shinjirou is wearing chain mail and says that he has to get serious. Iori then attacks again, but is stopped by Shuuji. Iori then says that he was hoping to cut both of them down and compliments Chuuji, which Chuuji compliments Iori for being strong and how they can't take him down head on. Iori then says that he thought that Shinjirou was the strongest, which Chuuji says that makes one self weaker has an advantageous but now he has to change his stragety. Iori then gives Chuuji a seven. Chuuji then asks Shinjirou if he is capable of doing this, which Shinjirou says that he can. Iori then tells him to not look away and kicks Shinjirou. Chuuji then smiles, which Iori notices that their are chains around his arm and sword. Chuuji then says that they can't beat him head on, but that doesn't mean they are arn't completely incapable of fighting him. Iori then notices a chain loop around his head and puts his arm in the loop before it wraps around his neck. Shinjirou and Chuuji then pin Iori down, which Chuuji compliments Iori for getting his arm within the loop. Iori then says that Chuuji is a little different now, which Chuuji says that Iori can't counterattack anymore. Iori then notices that Shin is going to fight, and wonders how Shin is going to far against two long range weapons. Chuuji and Shinjirou then thinks about how Iori is calm in this situation. Iori then asks how long they plan on staying frozen, which Iori then pulls the chains. Chuuji and Shinjirou are then shocked by how much strength Iori has and how Iori is ust playing with them. Iori then says that it wasn't a bad plan but the chains can't hold him forever. Aftermath Chuuji and Shinjirou are then shocked when Maniwa is killed. Chuuji then thinks about how its fine and how they have bought enough time for Ranmaru to get Naoyoshi. Chuuji then lets the chain go and says that he wanted to learn more of iori's techniques and for them to meet again. Chuuji then tells Shinjirou and Banri that they are going and runs off. Trivia *This battle reveals the use of Staffs. *This battle reveals the use of Nunchunks. *The nunchunk technique of Saishigeki is revealed in this battle. Category:Battle